The Constant
é o quinto episódio da 4ª Temporada e o 77º de Lost; foi ao ar dia 28 de Fevereiro de 2008. Desmond sente efeitos colaterais quando ele e Sayid são pegos por uma turbulência no caminho para o cargueiro. Sinopse Eventos em Tempo Real: Desmond está no helicóptero com Sayid e Frank, olhando para a foto dele com Penny. Frank está voando de acordo com as coordenadas que Daniel o informara e Sayid fica preocupado quando ele começa a levá-los exatamente na direção de uma tempestade. Eles passam por uma turbulência e Frank garante que eles irão ficar bem. A turbulência começa a ficar cada vez pior enquanto Frank tenta não sair das coordenadas que lhe haviam sido dadas. Enquanto isso, Desmond começa a ter flashes. 1996: Desmond acorda num acampamento militar. O seu sargento começa a gritar com ele por ele não ter acordado na hora da chamada. Ele ordena uma explicação e Desmond explica que estava tendo um sonho no qual estava em um helicóptero, voando sobre o oceano, antes de entrar numa tempestade. O sargento comenta que pelo menos era um sonho militar mas não deixa de o ridicularizar. Como punição pela falta de concentração de Desmond, o sargento exige que todos estejam prontos para a manhã em quatro minutos, metade do tempo normal. Eventos em Tempo Real: Desmond acorda no tempo presente após o seu flash e está aparentemente desorientado. Ele começa a tentar tirar o seu cinto de segurança apavorado, fazendo-o parecer como se quisesse saltar do helicóptero. Quando Sayid o pergunta se ele está bem, torna-se visível que ele não reconhece ninguém no helicóptero, e também que ele está possivelmente sofrendo de amnésia como um efeito colateral da tempestade. A tempestade passa e o helicóptero pousa no cargueiro. Keamy e Omar vêm correndo em direção a Frank, perguntando quem Desmond e Sayid são e porquê ele os trouxe com ele. Frank diz para ele que eles são sobreviventes do voo Oceanic 815. Desmond está angustiado e começa a gritar dizendo que não reconhece Sayid e Frank. Sayid tenta acalmá-lo, sem nenhum sucesso. Keamy diz que ele vai levar Desmond para a enfermaria para que o médico deles dê uma olhada nele, para então Sayid poder vê-lo de novo. Sayid concorda relutantemente. Enquanto eles vão pegar Desmond, que está na lateral do barco, ele tem um outro flash. 1996: Ele está na chuva, de pé, enquanto todos os outros em seu regime estão fazendo flexões. O Sargento zomba dele e faz com que todo o regime comece a correr por causa de seu comportamento irregular. Depois disso, Desmond conversa com um de seus amigos do regime, e conta para ele sobre os "sonhos" que anda tendo. Seu amigo o chama de maluco, mas pergunta se tinha alguma pessoa que ele conhecesse nesse "sonho". Desmond, então, lembra que no helicóptero ele estava segurando uma foto de Penny. Ele então vai para uma cabine telefônica que está ali próximo. No entanto, assim que ele está entrando na cabine, uma outra pessoa de seu regime sai, e esbarra nele, sarcasticamente o agradecendo pelo trabalho extra que todos tiveram por causa da "desobediência" de Desmond. Eventos em Tempo Real: Keamy e Omar escoltam Desmond até a enfermaria, na qual eles o prendem. Desmond entra em pânico e começa a bater na porta, gritando, pedindo para sair de lá. Ele escuta uma voz atrás dele dizendo: "Você tem isso". Ao virar, ele vê um homem deitado na cama, amarrado nela. O homem pergunta para ele se "isso está acontecendo" com ele também. De volta à praia, Jack e Juliet estão preocupados com o helicóptero, e eles não têm notícias de Sayid e Desmond faz um dia. Juliet percebe que Charlotte e Daniel não estão tão preocupados, mesmo apesar do cargueiro estar 40 milhas dali - 20 minutos de voo, e os questiona em relação à isso. Contra o conselho de Charllote, Daniel admite que a percepção do tempo na ilha pode ser diferente do tempo fora dela. Ele diz que enquanto Frank usar as coordenadas a que foi submetido, as pessoas no helicóptero estarão bem. Se não, poderiam existir "efeitos colaterais". Enquanto isso, na parte superior do navio, Sayid está examinando o cargueiro. Ele nota uma câmera de segurança na grade atrás dele. Olhando para um deck superior, ele vê Keamy e Frank discutindo. Enquanto Frank desce as escadas para encontrá-lo, Sayid pergunta porque eles partiram de manhã e chegaram ao anoitecer. Frank não sabe dizer. Sayid então pede o telefone, Frank faz um trato de dar o telefone se Sayid entregar a arma. Sayid aceita o trato, e liga para Jack. Ele conta que Desmond parece não lembrar quem é. Jack coloca o telefone no viva-voz. Daniel pergunta se Desmond foi submetido a grandes doses de radiação ultimamente. Então ele diz que saindo da ilha, algumas pessoas podem "ficar um pouco confusas", mas não é amnésia. Na enfermaria, após Minkowski desmaiar, doctor Ray entra. Minkowski acorda e diz a Ray que "isso" irá acontecer com todos quando eles voltarem para a ilha. Ray injeta sedativo em Minkowski. Depois ele checa Desmond com uma lanterna, para "ajudá-lo". No meio da frase Desmond tem outro flash. 1996: Depois de pegar as moedas do chão, Desmond vai para uma cabine telefônica ligar para Penny. Incomodada com sua ligação, Penny diz a ele que não deveria ter ligado depois de ter terminado o namoro e entrado no exército. E acrescenta que ela se mudou, desliga o telefone depois de dizer para ele não telefonar novamente, o flash acaba. Eventos em Tempo Real: Sayid chega a enfermaria com Frank levando o telefone. O doutor aperta o botão de alarme. Sayid entrega o telefone a Desmond e no outro lado da linha está Daniel, que pede para falar imediatamente com Desmond. Daniel pergunta em que ano ele pensa estar, Desmond diz ser 1996. Então Daniel pergunta aonde ele "deveria estar" e diz para Desmond encontrá-lo em Oxford quando tiver um outro flash, e dá informações para que Desmond consiga convencê-lo no passado de estar dizendo a verdade. Quando Omar e Keamy entram para interromper a ligação, Desmond tem um outro flash. 1996: Desmond visita Daniel em Oxford. O Faraday de 1996 parece mais neurótico que o de 2004. Ele está conversando com alguns estudantes. Quando Desmond se aproxima e fala que esteve no futuro e que Daniel disse para que ele o encontrasse no passado, Daniel suspeita, achando que é uma armação dos colegas, então Desmond dá as instruções dadas pelo Daniel do futuro para a máquina de Faraday: 2.342 e 11Hertz, que chama a atenção dele, mais ainda não o suficiente, então Desmond usa a informação final: "Eu sei sobre Eloise." Os dois vão para um quarto secreto, onde Daniel faz coisas que Oxford desaprova. Daniel pergunta se ele no futuro lembra desse encontro, e Desmond diz que não e acrescenta "talvez você apenas esqueceu " e Daniel ri do comentário, e diz que eles não podem mudar o futuro, e coloca uma roupa anti-radiação, Desmond pergunta porque ele não tem uma também, mas Daniel diz só ser necessária para uso prolongado (já que ele faz isso umas 20 vezes por dia). Daniel então pega uma gaiola de rato, apresenta Eloise, e a coloca em um labirinto. Depois de calibrar a máquina com as indicações de Desmond, direciona na direção da ratazana, e "desliga ela do tempo". A máquina emite um raio vermelho claro em Eloise e para. Rapidamente, Daniel tira a sua roupa antirradiação e fica olhando para a ratazana sem fazer nada ainda "já que ela ainda não voltou", quando ela volta, Daniel remove a pequena porta no começo do labirinto e deixa ela andar por ele e encontrar a saída. Daniel fica extremamente feliz e Desmond não entende o que há de extraordinário. Faraday responde que é inacreditável pois ele construiu o labirinto pela manhã e só vai ensinar dentro de uma hora, ele mandou a consciência dela, sua mente, para o futuro. E Desmond quer saber para que ele o mandou para lá se não iria ajudar, ele comenta que Daniel no futuro estará em uma ilha, e Daniel responde "Pra que eu iria para uma ilha?" Eventos em Tempo Real: De volta à enfermaria, Keamy toma o telefone de Desmond. Ele e Omar levam Frank para fora do local, assim que o capitão o chama. Sayid diz que também quer falar com o capitão, ao que Keamy responde sarcasticamente: "Vou garantir que ele saiba disso. Enquanto isso, sente-se." Des tenta "voltar" usando a lâmpada do médico mas não consegue. Depois que Sayid chama Desmond por seu nome, Minkowski reage repentinamente, acordando bem. Ele diz que é George Minkowski, o oficial de comunicações. Antes de o trancarem lá, todas as chamadas feitas e recebidas pelo navio passavam por ele através da sala de rádio. Não era raro haver uma luz piscando em seu console, uma chamada. Eles estavam sob estritas ordens para não atender a nenhuma chamada, que estavam por acaso sendo feitas pela namorada de Desmond: Penelope Widmore. 1996: De volta do "futuro", Desmond acorda na sala de Daniel em Oxford. Daniel informa que Desmond esteve desacordado durante 75 minutos e diz a ele que quanto mais ele for e voltar, ficará mais difícil pois em seu caso a progressão é exponencial. Desmond percebe que a ratazana está morta em virtude de um aneurisma cerebral. Desmond questiona Daniel sobre o fato mas Dan diz que ele não sabe se Desmond também morrerá. O cérebro de Eloise entrou em curto-circuito, ela não soube diferenciar o que é passado e presente, presente e futuro pois ela não tinha algo a que se apegar: ela não possuía uma constante. Daniel explica sobre a necessidade de Desmond ter uma constante, alguma coisa que esteja presente em todos os tempos e que seja algo que realmente tenha importância para ele. Desmond pega o telefone e liga para sua constante, Penny, mas o número havia sido desligado. Eventos em Tempo Real: Quando Desmond retorna a sua consciência em 2004, ele entende que deve contactar Penny. Ele diz isso a Sayid, Minkowski interrompe a conversa dizendo que dois dias atrás alguém sabotou o equipamento. Toda comunicação com a base foi perdida. Minkowski poderia tê-la consertado mas ele enlouqueceu. Sayid pergunta onde fica a sala de rádio e liberta Minkowski para que ele possa mostrar o caminho. Sayid também pergunta como eles sairão daquela sala mas Minkowski nota que a porta está aberta: eles parecem ter "um amigo no navio". Desmond percebe que George está sangrando pelo nariz. Eles se preparam para sair. 1996: Charles Widmore está participando de um leilão pelo item 2342, o diário da primeira missão do Black Rock. O conteúdo não havia sido publicado e era desconhecido a qualquer um fora da família do proprietário, a família Tovard Hanso. Charles vence o leilão por 380 000 libras. Nesse momento, Desmond chega ao leilão e tenta passar pelo guarda para falar com Widmore. Após o término do leilão, Widmore caminha e concorda em conversar rapidamente com Desmond. No banheiro masculino, Desmond diz a Widmore que precisa contactar Penny. Ele não sabe como contactá-la pois seu número encontra-se desligado. Depois que Widmore fala sobre a covardia de Desmond e suas "segundas intenções", ele entrega a Desmond o endereço de Penny para que a própria diga que o odeia. No momento que Des vai fechar a torneira, o flash acaba. Eventos em Tempo Real: No navio, Sayid, Minkowski e Desmond vão a sala de rádio sabotada. Minkowski diz que "isso" acontece cada vez mais rápido e pior. Desmond pergunta a George como isto aconteceu com ele. Minkowski conta que ele e um amigo estavam entediados aguardando por novas ordens, ancorados "aqui", então ele e Brandon, outro membro da tripulação, decidiram pegar um barco para tentar ver a Ilha. Brandon passou a agir descontroladamente e eles deram meia-volta. Pouco depois Brandon morreu e Minkowski enlouqueceu. Sayid observa o equipamento destruído e pergunta a Minkowski "quem fez isto". George aparenta não saber como e acrescenta que sente muito pela pessoa quando o capitão descobrir. Ele, de repente, desmaia novamente. Sayid utiliza seus conhecimentos em experiência militar para fazer os reparos no telefone. Desmond vê um calendário: "estamos em 2004". Sayid também vê e comenta que é quase véspera de Natal. Desmond começa a sangrar pelo nariz e de repente Minkowski passa mal e sangra mais. A "viagem" final de Minkowski lhe custa a vida, pois, logo que ele retorna a 2004, morre, sendo que suas últimas palavras foram: Não posso voltar. 1996: Desmond acorda no mesmo banheiro de antes, a pia está transbordando de água. Depois de refrescar o rosto, ele vai procurar Penny. Ela abre a porta para Desmond, que está muito aflito em 1996. Apesar de Penny dizer que deixou claro que está tudo terminado para Desmond, ele insiste, implorando por seu número de telefone. Depois de entrar no flat, ele diz a ela que precisa do número para que possa telefonar daqui a 8 anos (24 de Dezembro de 2004). Finalmente, depois de negar um pouco mais, Penny dá seu número a Desmond: 7946 0893. Eventos em Tempo Real: Desmond retorna depois de outro flashtime e diz a Sayid qual é o número de Londres. Sayid conserta o telefone, disca e entrega a Desmond. Desmond tem uma emocionante conversa com Penny, que está se preparando para a noite de Natal; ela lhe diz que procura por ele há 3 anos, confirmando para ele a conversa que teve com seu amigo Charlie. Ela sabe sobre a Ilha, pesquisou sobre o assunto e está tentando encontrá-lo. Depois de dizerem um ao outro que se amam, a bateria descarrega. Desmond, muito feliz, agradece a Sayid, aparentando relembrar de tudo. Agora ele está "perfeito". Na praia, Daniel folheia as páginas de seu diário até que ele chega a uma página onde lê: "Se algo der errado, Desmond Hume será minha constante." Curiosidades Gerais *Este é o primeiro episódio a não conter flashbacks nem flashforwards. Além disto, Desmond está consciente de que está viajando entre 1996 e 2004 no contexto da narrativa do tempo presente. **No episódio centrado em Desmond Flashes Before Your Eyes também há uma "viagem no tempo" mas através de um flashback muito lúcido. *O número de telefone de Penny em Londres é 7946 0893. ** 020 7946 0893 é uma pista bônus da Temporada 4 no ARG Find 815 ** Apesar de parecer um número de telefone do Reino Unido em Londres é um número inválido (Ofcom especifica que números iniciados com 020 7946 0 são para fins artísticos http://www.ofcom.org.uk/telecoms/ioi/numbers/num_drama?a=87101). *O endereço de Penny é 423 Cheyne Walk em Londres. ** 423 Cheyne Walk é uma pista bônus da Temporada 4 no ARG Find 815 ** É próximo do local onde foi tirada a fotografia de Desmond com Penny. Além disto a Widmore Industries tem escritórios na mesma vizinhança. . ** Cheyne Walk é uma rua famosa de Londres conhecida por seus moradores famosos. Dentre os residentes encontram-se Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, George Eliot, Dante Rossetti e Henry James (que escreveu The Turn of the Screw). * Queen's College, Department of Physics e Southfield é uma pista bônus da Temporada 4 no ARG Find 815 * O diário de bordo que Charles Widmore compra no leilão é o mesmo diário a que se refere Oscar Talbot no capítulo 5 do ARG Find 815. Talbot trabalhou para uma divisão da Widmore Corporation e disse que seus empregados possuíam o diário. * O vendedor do diário de bordo chama-se Tovard Hanso. * Após o leilão do Diário do Black Rock, alguns pertences de Charles Dickens são oferecidos para lances. * De acordo com o calendário na parede, assim como o próprio Desmond, os eventos em tempo real deste episódio acontecem no dia 94 (Véspera de Natal) quando Sayid, Desmond e Frank deixam a ilha. Isto acontece enquanto é Dia 94 no Cargueiro e é Dia 96 na Ilha. * Camp Millar é uma pista bônus no ARG Find 815 * Kevin Durand, que representa Keamy, esteve no filme Smokin' Aces com Matthew Fox e Nestor Carbonell. Esteve também no filme Wild Hogs com M.C. Gainey e Walking Tall Michael Bowen * Na Bíblia, Daniel, como Daniel Faraday, é conhecido por suas habilidades na interpretação de sonhos (Desmond diz ao Sargento que teve um sonho). * O telefone que Sayid conecta à bateria é um Lineman Handset (parece com um Harris TS22). * Jeremy Davies, que representa Daniel Faraday, também representou Tom-Tom, personagem principal no filme "The Million Dollar Hotel." Tom-Tom é apaixonado por uma mulher chamada Eloise. Da mesma forma, o personagem de Davies, Faraday, é intimamente relacionado a outra Eloise: a ratazana de laboratório. * Minkowski menciona que na Sala de Rádio do navio havia uma luz piscando indicando chamadas de Penny, muito semelhante às que apareceram na sala de comunicação da Looking Glass. * Desmond tenta prender a atenção de Penelope e diz como esteve (está) perdido num marco no mar é remanescente do . *Fisher Stevens (George Minkowski) representou Chuck Fishman no programa Early Edition. O programa era sobre um homem, Gary Hobson, que "pega o jornal de amanhã hoje". Hobson tentava prevenir acontecimentos ruins do dia seguinte de acontecerem. * Fisher Stevens, que representa Minkowski, participou em 1985 do filme de ficção científica My Science Project, que era sobre outras dimensões e viagem no tempo. * Fisher Stevens também estrelou na adaptação para o cinema de Super Mario Bros. que era sobre dimensões paralelas. * Assim que o helicóptero se aproxima do cargueiro uma placa próxima a área de aterrissagem indicava o nome do navio: 'Kahana'. * A maioria das anotações no quadro de Daniel e seu bloco de anotações são notas (introdutórias) sobre e , com algumas referências a mecânica quântica. ** Teoria Restrita ou Especial da Relatividade trata sobre contrações e dilatações do espaço e do tempo ** Teoria da Relatividade trata sobre a curvatura do espaço e do tempo ** Há evidências de Relatividade Geral e Especial na Ilha - Faraday as apontou (e seu experimento com a carga), há uma contração do tempo quando se entra ou se sai da Ilha, talvez devido ao efeito relativo (que não se compreende ainda). Os autores também podem estar construindo uma ideia de "buraco de minhoca" (vile vortices?), que devem ter relação com Relatividade Geral. * Michael Faraday foi um químico, físico e filósofo do Século XIX. Foi um grande estudioso do eletromagnetismo, destacando-se neste campo e ficando conhecido mundialmente. Notas de Produção *Ben, Claire, Hurley, Jin, Kate, Locke, Michael, Miles, Sawyer e Sun não aparecem nesse episódio. * Esse episódio mostra o menor número de personagens originais até hoje - apenas Jack e Sayid aparecem. Também nesse episódio, aparecem apenas 6 personagens principais, junto com e atrás de , e , que tem 5 personagens principais cada. * As cenas no campo militar foram filmadas em Diamond Head. http://www.hawaiiweblog.com/2007/10/19/lost-notes/ * O cachorro visto na Universidade de Oxford quando Desmond encontra Daniel parece ser o mesmo cachorro usado para a pintura do quadro de Jacob. Erros de Gravação/Continuidade * No mapa do helicóptero você pode observar duas versões diferentes do cargueiro no mapa. A segunda das versões tem duas linhas desenhada. * Em 1996 os números de telefones em Londres tinham apenas 7 dígitos (eles mudaram para oito dígitos quando os códigos de área mudaram de 0171 e 0181 para 020 no ano de 2000)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Number_Change). Assim em 1996 o número do telefone de Penny seria 946 0893 (ou 0171 946 0893). * Na lousa do escritório de Daniel podemos ver um a equação de Schrodinger para o tempo de evolução da função de uma onda. Porém, esta equação tem um erro. A equação deveria ser : \Psi = i \hbar \frac{\partial \Psi}{\partial t} , ao invés de: \Psi = i \hbar \frac{2 \Psi}{2 t} . * Quando Desmond está na cabine telefônica e olha para sua mão, você pode ver que seus dedos estão murchos, um efeito que não pode acontecer apenas por chuva natural. * O mapa até o cargueiro parece conter várias formas de medidas: 40 Milhas N @ 305, 7 Kelvin Leste. * Quando Desmond deixa a casa de Penny ele é mostrado indo embora enquanto está ligando para Penny no barco ao mesmo tempo. Por continuidade, ele deveria ter caído na rua ao invés de continuar andando. **Seu problema com o tempo pode ter sido curado nesse ponto. Pois ele havia conseguido fazer contado com a sua constante. Temas Recorrentes *Desmond viajou pelo tempo entre 1996 e 2004 — 8 anos de diferença. *Penny mora em Cheyne Walk, 423 (4-23 ou 42-3) *A frequência que Faraday dá a Desmond é 2.342 (23, 42) *O número do lote do leilão do Diário do Black Rock é 2342. *Faraday diz que, enquanto Desmond estava catatônico em sua sala em Oxford, 75 minutos se passaram. Desmond teve a sensação de se passarem apenas 5 minutos. A razão 75:5 é equivalente à 15:1. **No leilão, Widmore possui o número 755, o mesmo número da razão acima. ::*Outro número no leilão, 887, é um número primo. Somando 8+8+7 dá 23. ::*Somando o número de Widmore com esse outro número: 755+887=1642. *Charlotte obteve seu doutorado em Oxford. Daniel lecionou lá. *Minkowski é incapaz de achar uma constante e morre por isso. Por outro lado, Desmond é capaz de achar a sua constante (Penelope) e evita a morte. . A constante de Minkowski, também chamado de Teorema de Minkowski, é o fundamento da teoria geométrica dos números. Referências Culturais * : Nesse romance de Philip K. Dick, visto no episódio anterior, o personagem principal Horselover Fat (uma versão do autor Philip Dick), fica exposto a um laser rosa que dá a ele conhecimentos entendidos como sendo de Deus. Essa 'informação realista' revela detalhes do futuro. * : Desmond confidencia os sonhos militares dele para o amigo militar Billy. Billy Pilgrim é o personagem principal em Slaughterhouse Five, o segundo capítulo começa com o narrador, "Escute: Billy Pilgrim tornou-se solto no tempo."; Daniel disse que irá soltar Eloise no tempo. ** Billy Pilgrim vê o futuro e até mesmo prevê a própria morte; Desmond previu a morte de Charlie e outros eventos da Ilha. * Charles Dickens: Após o leilão do diário do Black Rock, alguns objetos pertencentes a Charles Dickens foram colocados a leilão. * : Desmond diz ao sargento que teve um sonho. Como Daniel Faraday, o profeta bíblico Daniel é conhecido por ter habilidade em interpretar sonhos. (Daniel 1:17, Daniel 2:14) *'' : Nesse filme do ano 2000, o personagem de Jeremy Davies está apaixonado por Eloise. Aqui, o nome do animal de estimação de Jeremy Davies é Eloise. * : Quando Minkowski sai da sua paranoia, ele diz que estava em "uma roda gigante". Isso pode ser uma referência ao filme produzido por J.J. Abrams e escrito por Drew Goddard, ''Cloverfield, que termina em uma roda gigante. *'' '': Nesse filme do ano 2004, o personagem de Ashton Kutcher tem sangramentos no nariz quando viaja no tempo, assim como os personagens deste episódio. Técnicas Literárias *Esse episódio é o primeiro a não ter nem flashback nem flashforward. Ao invés disso, a consciência de Desmond viajando entre 1996 e 2004 junto com o contexto presente da narrativa. **O episódio central de Desmond, também teve viagem no tempo, mas no contexto de um flashback que dura quase todo o episódio. * Minkowski diz que ele não pode voltar. * Em 1996, o oficial de Desmond pergunta por que ele demorou tanto para chegar em sua marca, o que é uma relação direta com o presente, ao helicóptero estar demorando muito para chegar ao cargueiro. * Em 1996, Daniel deseja saber se o seu "futuro Daniel" sabe sobre o encontro com Desmond, ao que Desmond diz que Daniel provavelmente esqueceu. Daniel responde sarcasticamente, "Sim, como isso iria acontecer?" Daniel sofreria de perda de memória mais tarde. Referências a Episódios * Daniel diz a Frank para seguir a coordenada 305, direção Noroeste. O Bastão do Eko possui a inscrição "Levante seus olhos e olhe para o norte - João 3:05". ** Ben diz a Michael e Walt para seguir a coordenada 325 para encontrar o resgate. **305 também é o que Juliet diz ao seu personagem no game Lost: Via Domus, para sair da ilha. * Daniel pergunta aos amigos de Desmond na ilha se ele foi exposto recentemente a altos níveis de radiação ou eletromagnetismo. * Penny diz a Desmond que ela soube que ele estava vivo e em uma ilha quando falou com Charlie. Questões não Respondidas Eventos em 1996 * O comportamento de Desmond mostrado no episódio contribuiu para seu desligamento do exército? * Como/Por que Desmond não se lembra dos flashes ocorridos na ilha (em Flashes Before Your Eyes) ou da Ms. Hawking? *Qual o conteúdo do diário do navio Black Rock? **Qual é o interesse de Charles Widmore no diário? Na Ilha *Será que Daniel se lembrou de Desmond quando o viu pela primeira vez na ilha (e vice-versa)? *Daniel disse que a "viagem" pode variar de minutos, dias ou anos. Então como ele pode escrever que Desmond será sua Constante se ele não sabe em que tempo pode parar? No Cargueiro *Sobre qual assunto o Capitão do Cargueiro quis falar com Frank Lapidus? Outros * Por que é necessário seguir uma coordenada específica para sair da ilha? * A coordenada correta para sair da ilha é 305 graus (como Faraday falou para Frank Lapius) ou 325 (como Ben falou para Michael)? Uma das coordenadas está errada? Links Externos *Screen Captures do episódio The Constant *ABC Primetime Grid * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (02/11/08): PDF Category:Centrado em Desmond